1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument with a game function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is desirable to give children a musical or acoustic education while they are enjoying a game. Conventional electronic musical instruments have not had the nature of a game at all so that players, particularly children, become easily tired of them. Thus, the conventional electronic musical instruments have been found to be not always suited to children's acoustic training.